X-Men (Pryde of the X-Men)
| form = | pxm = all | other = The Marvel Superheroes MAU }} :The X-Men are from the Non MAU episode. The X-Men are a team of s formed by Professor . Their goal is to make peace with mutants and normal humans. Members *Charles Xavier, also called Professor X, is a powerful telepath who can see into people's minds, but does not do so recklessly. *Scott Summers, also called , can shoot concentrated beams of pure energy from his eyes. He is the field leader of the team. * Piotr Rasputin, also called , is impervious to harm and can cover himself with metal. * can control the weather. * has razor sharp claws. *Alison Blaire, also called the , can transform sound into powerful bolts of light. * who has mastered the art of line of sight . , who can through walls, came to the mansion and helped on a mission but did not actually become an official member, not yet anyways. History Professor X formed a team of mutants consisting of himself, Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, Wolverine, Dazzler, and Nightcrawler. The team uses advanced technology such as their jet the , the mutant detection device , and the that amplifies a mutant's powers. Using Cerebro he learned that Kitty Pryde also had mutant powers and asked her to join them at the . She arrived and Professor X showed her around. He brought her to the control room of the where his X-Men were training and introduced her to each member. When they were finished Xavier asked the team to come up and meet her. Nightcrawler was the first, but his appearance frightened the newcomer and she phased through the controls into the Danger Room. She is caught by Colossus and comforted by the others, except Wolverine. It seems he does not feel the young girl is up to being an X-Man. At that time a red alarm goes off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler get into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler follow in a smaller jet. Together they fly off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team leave then attack the mansion. Cerebro does fine keeping the two mutants away until Kitty gets frightened and phases through the controls. Cerebro shuts down and the two enter and damage the mansion. Xavier scans Magneto's mind and learns they are after the Mutant Power Circuit. He hands the circuit over to Kitty telling her to run. Juggernaut enters and attacks his step-brother while Magento goes off after Kitty. After a brief chase Magneto uses electrical cables to shock Kitty into dropping the circuit and phasing through the floor. He picks up the circuit and the two villains leave. Meanwhile, at the Observatory and have hostages while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrive and Colossus attempts to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacks the heroes but Storm counters with wind. When the fires die down there are no sign of either villain. Police show up outside so the heroes leave before they are blamed for the attack. The X-Men arrive back at the mansion and pull Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty wakes up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaks out but is comforted by Dazzler. Kitty gets into an argument with Wolverine before wondering where Xavier is. Xavier shows that he's alright. Xavier then uses his powers to find discover what Magneto is doing. On Magneto has successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and is diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It will kill most of the human race so that mutants can rule. The power of the energy involved knocks Xavier to the ground. Xavier tells his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they must stop it. Kitty wants to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agree that she should stay as she has not been trained yet. Kitty refuses to be left behind and follows. The Blackbird makes its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men get into s and find an airlock. After they're gone Xavier asks Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insists that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasts his way through the airlock and tells Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracks down Magneto. The X-Men encounter Pyro so Dazzler decides to take him on. The X-Men go on without her until surprises and attacks Wolverine. The other X-Men continue on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus takes him on while Cyclops and Nightcrawler continue on. They encounter the who does battle with Cyclops. Nightcrawler goes on by himself and teleports past the Blob. He finds Magneto who only taunts him. He tries to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phases up through the floor to stop him. Magneto is further distracted when a , a pest aboard the asteroid, bites his ankle. Magneto accidentally breaks the circuit, which means that now nothing can change the comet's course. However, Xavier tells Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushes Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushes away the Scorpio Comet, but sending it towards Asteroid M. However, Nightcrawler must continue completing the circuit or else the comet heads back towards Earth. Magneto leaves with the Brotherhood back to Earth. Nightcrawler tells Kitty to leave, as does Xavier since he has a plan. She grabs the dragon and heads back towards the Blackbird. Xavier keeps the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler can see. Xavier tells him that he must teleport aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waits too long and the comet hits the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler does teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he is entering the atmosphere and will burn up. The X-Men hurry to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappears just before the beams can latch onto him. They hear a banging noise from the back and go to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanks Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asks Wolverine if he was wrong. He says that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Background This X-Men team is based on the John Byrne and Chris Claremont run of the ''Uncanny X-Men''. This caused some backlash as Byrne and Claremont were known for darker and more adult oriented themes while the episode was seen as too campy and lighthearted. It also angered some fans that Dazzler and Colossus were on the team, same as the comics at the time, and not the older and more popular characters such as Iceman, Beast, or Jean Grey. In the Comics At the time, Magneto was leading the team as a hero. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *X-Men (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *X-Men (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Teams (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)